fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Just a Magician's Apprentice
Just a Magician's Apprentice is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Magician. Lyrics りんご　はちみつ　きのこ　はしばみ とかげ　どくぐも　ことこと煮詰めて アズラ　モヌラタ　ラズラ　ケルルタ 呪文まちがえ　単なるスープ！ いつかは大空を（こわいけど） ほうきにまたがって（ハリーのように） 黒雲呼び寄せて（呼び寄せて？） 黒雲消し去って （消し去って　それから　それから　それから……） 魔法使い　マジでつらい！ マーリン　グリンガ　サリー　サマンサ ハーマイオニー　わたしの憧れ アズラ　モヌラタ　ラズラ　ケルルト 呪文まちがえ　空飛ぶスープ！ もしもこの世界が（ファンタジールが） 闇に沈みしとき（悪夢のように） わたしにできること（アズラ・ラカサ） キャンドルの魔法を （希望の　ともしび　ともしび　ともしび……） 魔法使い　まだ見習い！ いつかは空を（虹をくぐりたい） いつかは海を（ふたつに割りたい） いつかは呪文を（5000の呪文を） ヨスデダム・モテミ（デンヨ・ラカサ・カサ） いつかは正しい（魔法のスープを！） いつかは立派な（魔法使いに！） Translations English (EU) Apples, honey, toadstools, witch hazel Boil them up with spiderlegs and eye of newt Abra! Cadabra! Hocus! Pocus! Without the incantation, all we have is soup! One day I would love to fly (I'm not scared!) Grab my broom and off I zoom (like a firebolt) Summoning dark clouds (dark clouds, you say?) Then make them go away (Make them go away, then we can play, then we can play!) It's hard work being a Magician! Bats and cats and books, so hectic Start of term at the Academy of Magic Abra! Cadabra! Hocus! Pocus! With the wrong incantation, we get flying soup! If this land that we love (I mean Reveria) Should be swallowed in darkness (like a bad dream) Then with my incantation (Lumen! Candela!) I can light a candle in the gloom (Flicker, flicker, flicker in my room) Still just a Magician's Apprentice! One day I'll ride a rainbow (flying through the sky) One day I'll part an ocean (mermaids swimming by) One day I'll learn every spell (5000 spells or more) Ignis, Aqua, Aero, Terra (Magica Fantastica!) One day I'll get it right (Magic Soup!) One day I'll be a Magician! (The best I can be!) English (NA) Apples, honey, toadstools, and witch hazel Mixed with spider legs and eye of newt. Abracadabra! A swish of my wand! Uh-oh! Wrong spell! I think I just made soup! I hope someday I can fly (but I'm scared of heights) Ride off on a broom and fly (like that other famous Wizard guy) To summon the storms (such angry clouds) Then make them disappear—poof! The sky is clear now—let's go fly! The Life of a Wizard is not child's play. Books and bats and clever kitty cats, Studying for finals at the Academy of Magic… Abracadabra! Careful with that wand! One wrong swish and you've got newt soup! If the land that I love (Reveria, oh Reveria) Should fall to the darkness (Oh no, Reveria!) I shall wave my wand and say a spell To light the way once more! (Even if it is just the flicker of a candle…) I'm a Master Wizard, but I've got a lot to learn. One day I'll ride a rainbow (fly through the sky!) One day I'll part the ocean blue (split it right in two!) One day I'll learn every spell there is (5000 spells!) Spirits of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water! One day I'll get it right (magic soup, anyone?) One day I'll be a great Wizard! Spanish ¡Abracadabra, pata de cabra! Al caldero con agua, di estas palabras ¡Abracadabra, pata de cabra! Para que la magia funcione y el cofre se abra Un día con mi escoba me encantaría volar A mí no me asusta, es como caminar Surcar los verdes campos y el azul mar Hablar con los pájaros, el sol ver brillar Como aprendiz de mago, las nubes aprendí a conjurar Y como mago maestro, las podría dominar Con cada año, nuevos aprendices vendrán Futuros prodigios, que la magia amarán Nuevos materiales, que la academia llenarán Ojos de gato, orejas de cabra Que a experimentos y calderos todos dedicarán Embrujos para todos, acertijos con palabras Que a todos los profesores locos volverán Puedo encender una vela cuando está oscuro Con mi varita, mis palabras y una pata de canguro Tan solo soy un aprendiz Magia y conjuros aprender quiero Utilizando una hierba y una raíz Y librarme de las aves de mal agüero Un día seré el mejor mago del mundo A todo el mundo ayudaré, sin pensarlo ni un segundo ¿Que si quiero ser mago? ¡Eso es sí rotundo! French Pommes, miel, champignon vénéneux et noisettes... Le tout bouilli avec des pattes d'araignées, un œil de triton et de la sarriette... Abracadabra ! Truc et astuce ! Tout se regroupe ! Sans l'incantation, tout cela n'est qu'une soupe ! Un jour, j'aimerais pouvoir voler (ça ne me fait pas peur !), attraper mon balai et filer (tel une flèche pleine de vigueur). Invoquer des nuages menaçants (ça, j'en ai peur) puis les faire disparaître ! (On veut s'amuser, s'amuser, alors faisons-les disparaître !) Qu'elle est dure, la vie de mage ! Chauves-souris, chats et grimoires sans âge ! À l'École de magie, c'est le début du cursus... Abracadabra ! Truc et astuce ! Prononce la mauvaise incantation et une soupe tu feras ! Si ces terres que l'on aime (je parle de Rêveria) étaient engouffrées par les ténèbres (quel cauchemar), alors, avec mon incantation (Lumière ! Bougie ! Espoir !) je peux allumer des bougies dans le noir ! (Tremble et vacille et virevolte dans ma chambre) J'ai encore tant à apprendre ! Un jour, je chevaucherai un arc-en-ciel (volant sans peine) Un jour, je séparerai les océans (au milieu des sirènes). Un jour, j'apprendrai tous les sorts (5 000 ou plus). Feu, eau, vent, terre (Magicus Fantasticus !). Un jour, je la préparerai parfaitement (la soupe magique !). Un jour, je serai mage (le meilleur possible dans cette pratique !) German Apfel, Honig, Giftpilze und Zaubernuss Koch sie auf mit Spinnenbein und Molchauge Abra! Kadabra! Hokus! Pokus! Ohne Zauberformel wäre es nur Suppe! Ich wünschte, ich könnte fliegen! (Ich habe keine Angst!) Auf meinem Besen durch die Lüfte fegen. (Wie ein Blitz.) Dunkle Wolken ziehen auf. (Dunkle Wolken sagst du?) Dann mach, dass sie sich verziehen! (Mach, dass sie sich verziehen, dann können wir spielen, dann können wir spielen!) Es ist nicht leicht, ein Magier zu sein! Fledermäuse, Rattenläuse, Bücher, so viel Stress. Semesterbeginn an der Akademie der Magie... Abra! Kadabra! Hokus! Pokus! Mit der falschen Zauberformel kriegen wir fliegende Suppe! Wenn das Land, das wir lieben, (Ich meine Reveria) von der Finsternis verschluckt würde, (Wie in einem schlechten Traum.) könnte ich mit meiner Zauberformel, (Lichtis! Kerzus!) eine Kerze in der Düsternis entzünden. (Flacker, flacker, flacker in meinem Zimmer). Trotzdem bin ich nur der Lehrling eines Magiers. Eines Tages reite ich auf einem Regenbogen! (Ich fliege!) Eines Tages teile ich den Ozean entzwei! (Meerjungfrauen schwimmen vorbei!) Eines Tages lerne ich alle Zaubersprüche! (5 000 oder mehr!) Ignis, Aqua, Aero, Terra! (Magikus Fantastikus!) Eines Tages bekomme ich sie hin! (Die magische Suppe!) Eines Tages bin ich ein Magier! (Ich gebe mein Bestes!) Italian Mele, miele, funghi velenosi e stramonio. Zampe di ragno, occhio di tritone, tutto dentro al pentolone. Abracadabra! Hocus pocus! Senza le formule magiche, è solo una zuppa! Un giorno vorrei volare (non ho paura!). Prender la mia scopa e schizzar via (come un dardo infuocato). Evocare nuvole scure (nuvole scure, hai detto?). E poi farle andar via! (Falle andar via, così potremo giocare, giocare!). È un lavoraccio essere un mago! Ratti e gatti e libri, tutto a un ritmo febbrile! Inizia il semestre all'accademia di magia... Abracadabra! Hocus pocus! Se sbagliamo incantesimo, avremo una zuppa volante! Se questa terra che amiamo (intendo Reveria)... ... dev'essere avvolta dalle tenebre (come in un incubo)... ... allora con i miei incantesimi (Lumens! Candelius!)... ... accenderò una candela nell'oscurità! (Tremola, tremola, tremola nella mia stanza!). Per ora son solo un semplice apprendista... Un giorno cavalcherò l'arcobaleno (attraversando il cielo). Un giorno separerò gli oceani (dove nuotano le sirene). Un giorno conoscerò tutte le magie (5000 o più magie). Ignis, Aqua, Aero, Terra (Magicus Fantasticus!). Un giorno l'azzeccherò (la zuppa magica!). Un giorno sarò un mago (il migliore che potrò!). Other languages Category:Life Songs